1. Field of the Invention
The invention has to do with the transmission of variable-rate bit streams generally and more particularly with the efficient time multiplexing of several such bit streams onto a transmission medium.
2. Description of the Prior Art: FIGS. 1-3
A new problem in data transmission is the transmission of data that requires a high band width, is bursty, and has temporal constraints. Traditionally, data transmission has been done on the public switched networks provided by the telephone companies and on packet networks. The public switched networks are designed for interactive voice applications, and so provide relatively low-bandwidth circuits that satisfy stringent temporal constraints. The packet networks are designed for the transfer of data between computer systems. The only constraint is that the data eventually arrive at its destination. The amount of bandwidth available for a transfer depends on the degree of congestion in the network. The packet networks thus typically make no guarantees whatever about when or even in what order the data in a burst of data will arrive at its destination. As may be seen from the foregoing, neither the telephone network nor the packet network is well-adapted to handle high-bandwidth bursty data with time constraints. An example of such data is digital television which has been compressed according to the MPEG-2 standard. For details on the standard, see Background Information on MPEG-1 and MPEG-2 Television Compression. 
FIG. 1 shows those details of the MPEG-2 standard that are required for the present discussion. The standard defines a encoding scheme for compressing digital representations of video. The encoding scheme takes advantage of the fact that video images generally have large amounts of spatial and temporal redundancy. There is spatial redundancy because a given video picture has areas where the entire area has the same appearance; the larger the areas and the more of them there are, the greater amount of spatial redundancy in the image. There is temporal redundancy because there is often not much change between a given video image and the ones that precede and follow it in a sequence. The less the amount of change between two video images, the greater the amount of temporal redundancy. The more spatial redundancy there is in an image and the more temporal redundancy there is in the sequence of images to which the image belongs, the fewer the bits that will be needed to represent the image.
Maximum advantage for the transmission of images encoded using the MPEG-2 standard is obtained if the images can be transmitted at variable bit rates. The bit rates can vary because the rate at which a receiving device receives images is constant, while the images have varying number of bits. A large image therefore requires a higher bit rate than a small image, and a sequence of MPEG images transmitted at variable bit rates is a variable-rate bit stream with time constraints. For example, a sequence of images that shows a xe2x80x9ctalking headxe2x80x9d will have much more spatial and temporal redundancy than a sequence of images for a commercial or MTV song presentation, and the bit rate for the images showing the xe2x80x9ctalking headxe2x80x9d will be far lower than the bit rate for the images of the MTV song presentation.
The MPEG-2 compression scheme represents a sequence of video images as a sequence of pictures, each of which must be decoded at a specific time. There are three ways in which pictures may be compressed. One way is intra-coding, in which the compression is done without reference to any other picture. This encoding technique reduces spatial redundancy but not time redundancy, and the pictures resulting from it are generally larger than those in which the encoding reduces both spatial redundancy and temporal redundancy. Pictures encoded in this way are called I-pictures. A certain number of I-pictures are required in a sequence, first, because the initial picture of a sequence is necessarily an I-picture, and second, because I-pictures permit recovery from transmission errors.
Time redundancy is reduced by encoding pictures as a set of changes from earlier or later pictures or both. In MPEG-2, this is done using motion compensated forward and backward predictions. When a picture uses only forward motion compensated prediction, it is called a Predictive-coded picture, or P picture . When a picture uses both forward and backward motion compensated predictions, it is called a Bidirectional predictive-coded picture, or a B picture in short. P pictures generally have fewer bits than I pictures and B pictures have the smallest number of bits. The number of bits required to encode a given sequence of pictures in MPEG-2 is thus dependent on the distribution of picture coding types mentioned above, as well as the picture content itself. As will be apparent from the foregoing discussion, the sequence of pictures required to encode the images of the xe2x80x9ctalking headsxe2x80x9d will have fewer and smaller I pictures and smaller B and P pictures than the sequence required for the MTV song presentation, and consequently, the MPEG-2 representation of the images of the talking heads will be much smaller than the MPEG-2 representation of the images of the MTV sequence.
The MPEG-2 pictures are being received by a low-cost consumer electronics device such as a digital television set or a set-top box provided by a CATV service provider. The low cost of the device strictly limits the amount of memory available to store the MPEG-2 pictures. Moreover, the pictures are being used to produce moving images. The MPEG-2 pictures must consequently arrive in the receiver in the right order and with time intervals between them such that the next MPEG-2 picture is available when needed and there is room in the memory for the picture which is currently being sent. In the art, a memory which has run out of data is said to have underflowed, while a memory which has received more data than it can hold is said to have overflowed In the case of underflow, the motion in the TV picture must stop until the next MPEG-2 picture arrives, and in the case of overflow, the data which did not fit into memory is simply lost.
FIG. 1 is a representation of a digital picture source 103 and a television 117 that are connected by a channel 114 that is carrying a MPEG-2 bit stream representation of a sequence of TV images. In system 101, a digital picture source 103 generates uncompressed digital representations of images 105, which go to variable bit rate encoder 107. Encoder 107 encodes the uncompressed digital representations to produce variable rate bit stream 109. Variable rate bit stream 109 is a sequence of compressed digital pictures 111 of variable length. As indicated above, when the encoding is done according to the MPEG-2 standard, the length of a picture depends on the complexity of the image it represents and whether it is an I picture, a P picture, or a B picture. Additionally, the length of the picture depends on the encoding rate of VBR encoder 107. That rate can be varied. In general, the more bits used to encode a picture, the better the picture quality.
Bit stream 109 is transferred via a channel 114 to VBR decoder 115, which decodes the compressed digital pictures 111 to produce uncompressed digital pictures 105. These in turn are provided to television 117. If television 117 is a digital television, they will be provided directly; otherwise, there will be another element which converts uncompressed digital pictures 105 into standard analog television signals and then provides those signals to television 117. There may of course be any number of decoders 115 receiving the output of a single encoder 107.
In FIG. 1, channel 114 transfers bit stream 109 as a sequence of packets 113. The compressed digital pictures 111 thus appear in FIG. 1 as varying-length sequences of packets 113. Thus, picture 111(d) has n packets while picture 111(a) has k packets. Included in each picture 111 is timing information 112. Timing information 112 contains two kinds of information: clock information and time stamps. Clock information is used to synchronize decoder 115 with encoder 107. The time stamps specify when a picture is to be decoded and when it is actually to be displayed. The times specified in the time stamps are specified in terms of the clock information. As indicated above, VBR decoder 115 contains a relatively small amount of memory for storing pictures 113 until they are decoded and provided to TV 117. This memory is shown at 119 in FIG. 1 and is termed in the following the decoder""s bit buffer. Bit buffer 119 must be at least large enough to hold the largest possible MPEG-2 picture. Further, channel 114 must provide the pictures 111 to bit buffer 119 in such fashion that decoder 115 can make them available at the proper times to TV 117 and that bit buffer 119 never overflows or underflows. Bit buffer 119 underflows if not all of the bits in a picture 111 have arrived in bit buffer 119 by the time specified in the picture""s time stamp for decoder 115 to begin decoding the picture
Providing pictures 111 to VBR decoder 115 in the proper order and at the proper times is made more complicated by the fact that a number of channels 114 may share a single very high bandwidth data link. For example, a CATV provider may use a satellite link to provide a large number of TV programs from a central location to a number of CATV network head ends, from which they are transmitted via coaxial or fiber optic cable to individual subscribers or may even use the satellite link to provide the TV programs directly to the subscribers. When a number of channels share a medium such as a satellite link, the medium is said to be multiplexed among the channels.
FIG. 2 shows such a multiplexed medium. A number of channels 114(0) through 114(n) which are carrying packets containing bits from variable rate bit streams 109(0 . . . n) are received in multiplexer 203, which processes the packets as required to multiplex them onto high bandwidth medium 207. The packets then go via medium 207 to demultiplexer 209, which separates the packets into the packet streams for the individual channels 114(0 . . . n). A simple way of sharing a high bandwidth medium among a number of channels that are carrying digital data is to repeatedly give each individual channel 114 access to the high bandwidth medium for a short period of time, termed herein a slot.
One way of doing this is shown at 210 in FIG. 2. The short period of time appears at 210 as a slot 213; during a slot 213, a fixed number of packets 113 belonging to a channel 114 may be output to medium 207. Each channel 114 in turn has a slot 213, and all of the slots taken together make up a time slice 211. When medium 207 is carrying channels like channel 114 that have varying bit rates and time constraints, slot 213 for each of the channels 114 must output enough packets to provide bits at the rate necessary to send the largest pictures 111 to channel 114 within channel 114""s time, overflow, and underflow constraints. Of course, most of the time, a channel""s slot 213 will be outputting fewer packets than the maximum to medium 207, and sometimes may not be carrying any packets at all. Since each slot 213 represents a fixed portion of medium 207""s total bandwidth, any time a slot 213 is not full, a part of medium 207""s bandwidth is being is wasted.
In order to avoid wasting the bandwidth of medium 207, a technique is used which ensures that time slice 211 is generally almost full of packets. This technique is termed statistical multiplexing. It takes advantage of the fact that at a given moment of time, each of the channels in a set of channels will be carrying bits at a different bit rate, and the bandwidth of medium 207 need only be large enough at that moment of time to transmit what the channels are presently carrying, not large enough to transmit what all of the channels could carry if they were transmitting at the maximum rate. The output of the channels is analyzed statistically to determine what the actual maximum rate of output for the entire set of channels will be and the bandwidth of medium 207 is sized to satisfy that actual peak rate. Typically, the bandwidth that is determined in this fashion will be far less than is required for multiplexing in the manner shown at 210 in FIG. 2. As a result, more channels can be sent in a given amount of bandwidth. At the level of slots, what statistical multiplexing requires is a mechanism which in effect permits a channel 114 to have a slot in time slice 211 which varies in length to suit the actual needs of channel 114 during that time slice 211. Such a time slice 211 with varying-length slots 215 is shown at 214.
One method of statistically multiplexing bit streams is disclosed in Rao, U.S. Pat. No. 5,506,844, Method for Configuring a Statistical Multiplexer to Dynamically Allocate Communication Channel Bandwidth, issued Apr. 9, 1996. FIG. 3 is an overview of the method disclosed in the Rao application. System 301 includes a set of encoders 302(0 . . . n) which encode a set of bit streams 105(0 . . . n). During a given period of time, termed herein a window, each encoder 302(i) encodes at a constant bit rate; however, the bit rate may be changed at the beginning of the window. The output of an encoder 302(i) is thus a bit stream 108(i) having a piecewise-constant bit rate. The bit streams 108(0 . . . n) are input to multiplexer 303, which multiplexes them onto medium 207.
Multiplexer 303 maximizes the use of medium 207 by adjusting the bit rates of encoders 302(0 . . . n). As mentioned above, there is a relationship between bit rate and picture quality. Generally, the higher the bit rate, the better the picture quality. Consequently, in adjusting the bit rates of encoders 302(0 . . . n), multiplexer 303 must be aware of the current picture quality of each bit stream and must adjust the bit rates not only to maximize the use of medium 207, but also to maximize the picture quality of each of the bit streams 108(i).
As Mux 303 operates, it receives information from each encoder 107(i) that indicates the picture distortion rate for encoder 107(i)""s current encoding rate (DIF 311(i)) and also keeps track of the fullness of encoding buffer 307(i) in encoder 107(i), as shown by arrow EBF 309(i). Encoding buffer 307(i) holds bit stream 105(i) while it is being encoded, and encoder 107(i) must encode at a rate such that encoding buffer 307(i) neither overflows nor underflows. Multiplexer 303 determines from the current distortion rates of the encoders 107 which encoders need to encode at a higher bit rate and which can encode at a lower bit rate and at the beginning of a window, it adjusts the rate of each encoder 107, as indicated by the arrows BRCTL 305(0 . . . n), to maximize the picture quality for all of the encoders 107 while maximizing the degree to which medium 207""s bandwidth is used. When multiplexer 303 reduces or increases an encoder 107(i)""s bit rate, it also reduces or increases the size of EBUF 307(i) in the encoder.
While the statistical multiplexer of Rao does maximize the degree to which medium 207""s bandwidth is used, it has a number of shortcomings. Perhaps the most important of these is that it adjusts the multiplexing by changing picture quality. The system thus cannot guarantee any user a given quality of picture.
Another shortcoming is that it requires encoders that encode digital images as piecewise-constant bit streams. Such bit streams have a lower degree of compression than variable-rate bit streams; further, the encoding rate and therefore the quality of the picture changes at the beginning of each window; with sequences of fast changing images, this will produce coding artifacts in the pictures.
Still another is that the multiplexing requires feedback from multiplexer 303 to encoders 302(0 . . . n). One consequence of this fact is that multiplexer 303 will not work with pre-stored sequences of pictures 111; another is that in order to use information like encoder buffer fullness 309 and distortion information 311 to allocate bandwidth in medium 207, multiplexer 303 must take into account the inner workings of encoder 107. A third is that there must be a high-speed connection between multiplexer 303 and each encoder 302 to exchange the control information. Finally, the bitrate switching of the encoders and the multiplexer is difficult to implement, particularly if it is necessary to support video inputs having different frame rates.
It is an object of the invention disclosed herein to overcome these shortcomings and thereby to provide an improved statistical multiplexer.
The invention is embodied in a multiplexer that overcomes the foregoing problems of the prior art by determining the rate at which each bit stream is to be output to the medium in accordance with rate information obtained by applying a model of a receiver for each of the bit streams to information contained in the bit stream itself. The rate for each bit stream is determined such that the receiver for the bit stream will neither underflow nor overflow and the multiplexer""s use of the medium""s bandwidth is maximized. Advantages of the multiplexer of the invention include the fact that all of the information needed to determine the rates is available within the multiplexer itself, the fact that the technique will work with any kind of bit stream for which it is possible to make a receiver model that is able to determine an output rate on the basis of information read from the bit stream, and the fact that adjustment of the output rates does not affect the contents of the bit stream.
In another aspect, the rate information for each bit stream is provided as a minimum allowable rate and a maximum allowable rate and the multiplexer allocates bandwidth to the bit streams by first giving each bit stream its minimum allowable rate and then allocating any remaining bandwidth to the bit streams up to the maximum rate for each bit stream. In the preferred embodiment, allocation of the remaining bandwidth for a bit stream is done proportionally to the difference between the maximum and minimum rates for the bit stream.
In another aspect of the invention, the multiplexer further uses priority information about the bit streams in adjusting the rates of the bit streams when there is not enough bandwidth for all of the bit streams to receive the minimum amount. Each bit stream is either a priority one, priority two, or priority three bit stream, with priority one bit streams being required to meet the time constraints set in the bit stream, priority two bit streams being required only not to underflow, and priority three bit streams being permitted to underflow. Where bandwidth is necessary for priority one or priority two bit streams, it is taken from priority two and/or priority three bit streams.
Still another aspect of the invention is a multiplexer for MPEG-2 bit streams. The statistical multiplexer multiplexes a plurality of MPEG-2 bit streams and constant bit rate audio bit streams onto an output medium. Included in this aspect of the invention are a receiver model for MPEG-2 bit streams and algorithms for using the model to determine the output bit rate for a MPEG-2 bit stream.
These and other aspects and objects of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the arts to which the invention pertains upon perusal of the following Detailed Description and Drawing, wherein: